Heartbreaker
by Dying Swan
Summary: Kitty Jameson and Ron are very much in love, but her secret love for Draco is overpowering her. How will she work this dilemma out? RR! COMPLETE!
1. Dreams

A/N: I just want to say that this is mainly for me. I have had this big dream of making up a new main character for Harry Potter for 4 years now, and this is like a dream come true for me. If you don't like, I'm not offended, but I'd really appreciate a review or two. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Kitty Jameson, who is completely mine. The plot is typical, but I never get tired of it! :- D  
  
As she lay in her bed with the curtains drawn around her, she couldn't get his face out of her thoughts. His sexy blond hair, his gorgeous body, his piercing blue eyes...she snapped back to reality. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "I should be dreaming about red hair. After all, Ron is my boyfriend." She sighed. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but ever since Draco Malfoy had helped her pick up her things in the hall that morning when her bag had torn open, she could not stop thinking about the handsome Slytherin.  
  
She pushed back the curtains surrounding her bed and looked at the clock. 10:30. "Not too late," she thought to herself. "Maybe Ron will still be up." She quietly got up, trying not to disturb her roommates. She heard Hermione mumble and roll over, but otherwise it was silent. She opened the door, stepped out, and quietly shut it behind her. She looked around the common room and discovered that she was alone. Sighing, she dropped down onto the couch and stared into the fire. The flames caused her eyelids to become heavy, sending her into a happier world...  
  
She was sitting by the lake, leaning against the cool bark of a nearby oak tree. The breeze felt soft against her skin. She heard leaves crunching beside her and looked up at the figure that had appeared next to her.  
  
"Hey Kitty, mind if I join you?" Draco's voice sounded incredibly sexy and sweet.  
  
"Not at all," Kitty replied, slightly blushing. Her heart began beating faster as the gorgeous blond sat down next to her.  
  
"So, I was wondering...are you and Ron old news? Draco suddenly blurted out.  
  
"We could be," she replied, slightly taken aback. "Depends on who wants to know," she added with a sly smile.  
  
"Well," Draco tried. "Let's just say a guy who's been in love with your...smile, ever since you came here."  
  
Kitty looked up. Could he mean..."Who doesn't love my smile?" she teased.  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, it's not just your smile that I'm in love with..." he trailed off, looking down and biting his lip.  
  
Kitty smiled. She had never seen Draco's shy side. She reach out and lifted his chin with her hand. "It's not just your smile that I'm in love with either."  
  
Draco looked deeply into her eyes, his heart pounding. Did she mean what he hoped she meant? Could Kitty Jameson really love him back? He knew there was only one way to find out for sure. He ran his fingers through her hair and let his hand rest on the back of her head. Then, he gently pulled himself toward her and pressed his lips against hers. Instead of drawing back, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself even closer to him. There they stayed, lip locked, until Harry ran by and exclaimed, "Kitty, are you alright?"  
  
"Stupid Harry," she thought. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"  
  
But Harry didn't stop. "Kitty! Kitty! Kitty...Kitty, wake up!" Ron was gently nudging her.  
  
"Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw the redhead leaning over her. "A dream...it had all been a dream," she though. "But what a lovely dream...The feelings were so real.It was almost as if Draco had been there..." She secretly smiled, but instantly brought herself back to reality and concentrated on Ron.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" she asked. "And what time is it?" she added with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"It's a little past midnight, and I came down because I couldn't sleep, so I thought that's I'd go down to the kitchens and grab a snack. That's where I was headed when I noticed you asleep on the couch. Your turn," he added with a grin.  
  
"I came down here around 10:30, hoping to find you here. I wasn't tired, so I thought that I'd come down here and hopefully find you still here, maybe playing chess with Harry or something," she explained.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, sweetie," he said as he sat down next to her curled up body. She sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for the redhead's sweetness. Her mind was on a certain Slytherin. She was thinking about how much fun she'd be having if they were together at this moment.She pushed the thoughts from her head. She could never be with Draco, and she knew it. She was so caught up in her fantasies that she didn't even notice that Ron was kissing her cheek, then her neck.She knew that she had to react, so she simply stroked his flaming hair. He looked up at her and noticed her eyes wandering off, and he knew that she'd be lost in space in a few moments.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Huh?" came the response. "Nothing, why?" she tried to cover up.  
  
"Well, it's just that for the past day or two you've been lost in thought whenever I see you. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I promise it's nothing. I've just been tired, that's all," she lied, smiling, but seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes, kissed him to seal out any doubt. Ron was a little reassured, but he still had a nagging feeling inside of him. He pushed his doubts away and lost himself in the kiss. Kitty sighed and as she deepened the kiss, she remembered everything she loved about Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kitty got dressed and she and Hermione headed down to breakfast. On their way, they ran into Ron and Harry, who were also heading down toward the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry instantly paired off, leaving Ron and Kitty behind. They smiled at each other and arms lovingly wrapped around each other's waist, continued their way down toward the Hall. As they walked through the doors, however, Kitty felt her heart stop. Right in front of her was Draco, laughing and throwing a piece of toast back at Harry.  
  
Ever since Harry's 5th year, Draco and Harry had settled their differences and were now good friends. Hermione, however, was a completely different story. She and Draco would not even look at each other anymore. It had been that way since they dated for a short period of time toward the end of their 5th year. Draco had dumped Hermione right before the summer vacation because he said he wasn't ready for a commitment yet, especially because it was the summer, and they wouldn't see each other for quite a while. So she had decided to get her revenge by going after Harry, because she still liked Draco, and after many debates, Harry had agreed to tell Malfoy they were going out to help Hermione out. Draco, however, could have cared less who Hermione was dating, so they decided to break off their fake relationship. It was then when they realized that they didn't want to end it because they really did like each other. So since then, Harry and Hermione had officially been a couple, not that it surprised anyone though. To top it all off, Hogwarts had received a new student at the beginning of Harry's 6th year. She had transferred to Hogwarts from America. She was also a 6th year, and from her first day there, she and Ron Weasley had instantly clicked. So Ron had asked her out, and of course she had said yes. But someone else had noticed her too. Someone who regretted her being sorted into Gryffindor. Draco had been crushing Kitty since her first day, and he thought it was a waste that she was dating the weasel. But he hoped that would someday change.  
  
Kitty's heart skipped a beat. It did that every time she saw Draco. He looked up and saw the girl of his dreams and sighed, noticing her arm around Ron's waist. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment when time seemed to stop. But the moment had passed when Kitty painfully tore her eyes away from his, looking down. She continued on her way with Ron and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Moments later, she was joined by a panting Harry, who took the seat on her left.  
  
"Whew, I think I taught Draco a lesson," he exclaimed. "That'll teach him to mess with me," he grinned. "I didn't even get a spot."  
  
Kitty glanced over at Draco, who was cleaning pieces of egg off of his robes. Then she looked at Harry and giggled. Draco had gotten him, but obviously Harry hadn't noticed. She brushed her finger on the back of Harry's head and brought it in front of him.  
  
"I wonder what flavor jelly Draco was throwing," she laughed.  
  
Harry groaned. "Damn! That no good, dirty little Slytherin!" he exclaimed and frantically began wiping his hair with a napkin.  
  
"Dirty..." Kitty thought to herself. "I'd love to find out just how dirty Draco can be..."  
  
Kitty froze, unable to believe what she had just been thinking about, and sighed. She knew she couldn't fight it anymore. She was in love with Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't deny it anymore. The problem was, she loved Ron too. She had to figure out how to solve this dilemma without hurting anyone's feelings. Kitty knew she had to talk this over with Draco first, but how could she tell him? She sighed, trying very hard to think of a plan. She looked up and felt her heart leap again. Draco was standing beside her.  
  
"Hey Kitty," he said.  
  
"Hey Draco," she replied, blushing.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to say..." he looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Here," he whispered, as he slipped a note into her hand. "Read it later." Then he flashed her a smile and quickly walked off, leaving Kitty's heart racing. She quickly stuffed the note into her robes and turned back to her bacon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty and Ron walked out of transfiguration holding hands.  
  
"Wonder where Harry and 'Mione were," Ron thought out loud.  
  
Kitty grinned. "I'll give you 3 guesses," she replied.  
  
Ron laughed. He knew what Kitty was referring to. Harry and Hermione had been planning to skip for a while now. In fact, it was going to be all 4 of them skipping together, but Ron felt that this wasn't the right time to skip, because Kitty wouldn't be mentally there.  
  
"Hey Ron, I'll be right back. I've gotta go to the restroom. I'll be back in a second."  
  
"No problem, I'll be here."  
  
Kitty casually walked in and headed toward the nearest stall. She locked the door and pulled out the note. She held it for a second, and, sighing, anxiously opened it. It read:  
  
"Hey Kitty,  
  
What's up? Nuthin much here. What's been going on with you lately? So...I guess you and Ron are still together. That's good, I guess. Well, I'm not good at this sort of thing, so let me just get straight to the point. Umm, the reason that I'm writing to you is...well, I like you. Ever since I saw you get sorted, I knew that I would love you forever. I know that you will never love me back, you already love Ron, but I had to get this off of my chest. Please don't tell anyone...and please don't stop talking to me. That's all that I'll ever ask of you.  
  
Love forever, Draco"  
  
Kitty wiped a tear from her eye. She was so happy, yet so sad. She was extremely excited that Draco loved her too, but sad, because what was she going to do about Ron? She tucked the note back into her robes, washed her face, and walked out to meet Ron. She flashed him a reassuring smile, and holding hands, they walked up to the Gryffindor tower together as Kitty devised a plan to talk to Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Please review, and check out my other fic! I'll update sometime in the coming week. Luv ya all! ~*Vicky*~ 


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine, but Kitty J. is.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2! Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention this, but this all takes place in Ron, Draco, and Kitty's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. That's important to know because of the events that take place at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco sighed. "What now?" he thought. "Now that Kitty knows how I feel, how will she react?" He reassured himself that Kitty wasn't the type of person to stop talking to someone just because of their feelings. He turned over in his bed. It was really lonely in his vacant room. Crabbe and Goyle should have been in there with him, sharing the dorm, but due to their lack of passing grades (and lack of brains), they had transferred to another (easier) school of magic. Draco was very relieved to get rid of the stupid boulders that would follow him everywhere, their mouths always full, but now he had no one to "talk" to late at night when he couldn't sleep.  
  
He turned over in his bed again, trying to shut thoughts of Kitty out of his mind and get to sleep, but so far he had been failing to do so. He had just shut his eyes when he heard a tap on his window. He got up and cautiously opened it to let an owl in. It landed on his bed and he instantly recognized the owl to be Kitty's.  
  
Kitty fell down onto her bed and sighed. She was extremely excited that she had received the note from Draco, but now she was facing a dilemma. How was she ever going to get together with him? Telling him how she felt wasn't going to be that hard, but meeting with him and satisfying her thirst for him? That was something even Head Girl Hermione couldn't answer. Kitty got up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began her letter to Draco.  
  
"Dear Draco, Of course I will still talk to you! How could I ever stop? My feelings for you are too strong. I'm not just talking about friendly feelings either. I mean I want you. You read right. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be with you. But I don't think that can ever happen. You know that I love Ron a lot too, but you're a big part of me as well, and that's my problem. I can't hurt Ron, and I don't want to hurt you. Maybe you have thought about this and you have a plan or something. Owl back ASAP.  
  
Luv ya lots, Kitty"  
  
She folded up the parchment, wrote "Draco" on the front, and headed up to the owlery.  
  
The next morning, Kitty woke up and happily remembered that it was Saturday. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her blanket to discover a letter lying neatly on top of her stomach. She jumped up and tore open the envelope. She recognized the scribble to be Draco's. It read:  
  
"Dearest Kitty, Are you for real? You like me too? That's fantastic! And to answer your question about a "plan", yes, I do have something worked out. Just leave it up to me and I'll handle everything. Expect our first real meeting to be Monday. I won't tell you how we'll meet, but expect a surprise in Potions that day. Love, Draco"  
  
Kitty smiled as she folded the note tucked it safely away. She got up, dressed, and headed down to breakfast. When she arrived, she was immediately greeted by Ron and Harry. Ron swept her up in a passionate kiss. She did not pull away and gladly returned it, but ended it when she caught a glance of Draco's face. He was looking heartbroken. She gave him a reassuring wink and turned back to Ron.  
  
"What was that for, love?" she questioned, knowing exactly what it was for. She had hoped he had remembered.  
  
"Well, maybe because it's our one year anniversary today," Ron pretended to wonder.  
  
"Oh, is it?" Kitty pretended to be confused. "Oh, now I remember! Something about meeting a certain someone about a year ago and falling in love with them, but I can't quite remember who." She laughed as Ron gave her a friendly shove and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Guess who you're spending the day with," Ron said.  
  
"Umm, let's see," she pretended to look around. "Oh I know! Harry, I didn't know you were going to spend the day with me! What about Hermione?" Ron shook his head but was soon stopped by a kiss from Kitty. He pulled out a tiny box.  
  
"Here," he said, extending the box to Kitty. "Happy anniversary!"  
  
Kitty opened it and gasped. "Oh Ron, you shouldn't have!" She took out the sapphire bracelet that the box held. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Just like you," Ron added. Little did he know that Draco was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I've got something for you too," Kitty said, as handed a wrapped package to Ron. It was long and thin, with a big bulk at the bottom. Ron tore off the wrapping and gasped.  
  
"A StarJet 5000???" he exclaimed, admiring his new broom. "Wow, how did you manage to get one? There are only 5 in production right now!"  
  
Kitty grinned. "I have my connections," she giggled.  
  
The two lovebirds embraced each other and sat down for breakfast, discussing how they would spend their special day together, with Draco jealously watching from the Slytherin table.  
  
Kitty sighed, full of content. It had been a perfect day. She and Ron had snuck off to Hogsmeade, dragging Harry and Hermione with them. The 4 of them had a great time, and Hermione had finally convinced them to sneak back to the school at around 2 in the morning. She couldn't wait until Monday though. She was looking forward to her meeting with Draco.  
  
"Alright class, you're dismissed. Everyone except for Miss Jameson and Mister Malfoy." Ron gave Kitty a questioning look and she pretended to be confused. "I said you're dismissed, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape growled. Ron muttered something about waiting for Kitty outside and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Miss Jameson. It has been brought to my attention that Potions isn't your strongest subject. Therefore, I would like for Draco to tutor you every evening from now on," Snape concluded, "starting tonight."  
  
"Yes sir," Kitty and Draco said in unison, secretly smiling.  
  
"Good. You may use the empty classroom on the 2nd floor as your meeting place. That is all."  
  
Draco and Kitty smiled at each other, but quickly stopped, remembering Ron was waiting outside.  
  
"Tonight," Draco mouthed and walked away. Kitty followed after him.  
  
"So, what did Snape want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. He just wanted Draco to tutor me in Potions, that's all."  
  
Ron started grumbling that he could have done it and that Kitty didn't need to waste her time with a Slytherin, but Kitty wasn't listening. She was busy thinking about her meeting in the empty classroom.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short, I promise to have a longer one next time! In the next chapter, the meeting! I'll try to update asap! Please review!


	3. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I own Kitty J., but not any more Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kitty glanced in the mirror one last time as she fixed her eyeliner once again. She had put on make up and Muggle clothes to impress Draco, and it looked like she was going to succeed. She was wearing a blue glittery tube top and a black mini skirt, but she put her robes over her dazzling outfit so she wouldn't attract too much attention. She turned and walked out her dorm room toward the 2nd floor classroom, but little did she know that the 2nd note Draco had written to her (for those of you that forgot what it said, here is the note again: "Dearest Kitty, Are you for real? You like me too? That's fantastic! And to answer your question about a "plan", yes, I do have something worked out. Just leave it up to me and I'll handle everything. Expect our first real meeting to be Monday. I won't tell you how we'll meet, but expect a surprise in Potions that day. Love, Draco") had fallen out of her robes in her rush to get to Draco and lay on the floor of the dorm room.  
  
Hermione walked into her dorm room and sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands. She sat there, just staring at the floor and thinking about why she had gotten into the fight with Harry when she noticed a crumpled up piece of parchment laying on the floor. It looked like a note, and Hermione, being the curious witch she was, picked up the note and smoothed out the rough material it was written on. As she read it, she gasped, unable to believe her eyes. How could Kitty be doing this to Ron? Hermione was in shock. She thought she had grown to know Kitty in the two years they had been rooming together, but she had just been proved wrong. She placed the note safely under her pillow and sat back down on her bed to think.  
  
Kitty wandered down the corridor on the 2nd floor, glancing into every classroom she walked by, looking for Draco. She stopped by the 3rd room on her right, noticing just a desk surrounded by candles. Above it was a message, suspended in the air written in silvery writing. It read: "Kitty, hope our first "date" is unforgettable." Beneath it, lay a white rose with a pink ribbon tied around it. Kitty walked into the classroom. "I guess we're in here," she thought to herself. She looked around the room for Draco, but she didn't see him. "He must have stepped out for a second," she thought. She wandered up to the desk and picked up the rose. She brought it to her lips and gently kissed it. She closed her eyes, imagining herself and Draco doing the same thing later on, but dropped the rose suddenly when she felt someone grab her waist. She gasped and spun around to find the handsome blond staring back at her.  
  
"Hey, I was worried you wouldn't show," Draco said, nervously laughing.  
  
"Hey, you know I'd never do that to you, sweetie," Kitty said, but flinched as she remember Ron calling her that a few nights before.  
  
"Well, shall we get started studying?" Draco asked slyly.  
  
"Sure," Kitty replied, grinning. "Hold on second." She took off her robes and showed off her glamorous outfit. She smiled as she noticed Draco's jaw drop. He quickly recovered and went on to close the door and to sit down in the single chair located behind the desk. Kitty looked at him.  
  
"Hey, there's only one chair here. Where am I supposed to sit?" she questioned, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Right here," Draco answered as he motioned her to sit in his lap, and that's just what Kitty did. She looked into his grayish blue eyes and felt her heart beating faster. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever, and now that it had finally come to be, she felt a little guilty for cheating on Ron, but somehow that didn't stop her from doing what she did next. She leaned in toward Draco's gorgeous face and aimed for his lips.  
  
When they connected, the result was amazing. The chemistry was undeniable. Sparks instantly flew, and the two didn't want to break the connection. Both of them had been hungering for the other for nearly two years, and they didn't want to stop. So the kissing went on for a very long time. Finally, Kitty pulled away, out of breath. She felt so comfortable in Draco's arms, but was again reminded of how safe and protected she felt with Ron as well. She pushed Ron out of her head for the moment and concentrated on the Slytherin that she was with. She and Draco spent about 2 more hours "studying" before returning to their common rooms. Since Draco was Head Boy, he had no problem getting himself and Kitty back without Filch giving out detentions. As Kitty snuck up to her dorm, she thought, "Wow, that was absolutely amazing."  
  
She quietly tiptoed toward her bed, exhausted from the events that occurred that evening. She was about to sit down when she heard someone clear their throat. Kitty whirled around to find herself facing Hermione.  
  
"We need to talk," the girl spat out as she turned and stormed down to the common room. Kitty gulped and followed suit.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3! Sorry, it's shorter than the others, but I was running low on ideas and energy (I'm writing this at 1 in the morning) so I decided to stop for the day. By the way, to all you Christians out there, happy Easter! I'll try to update chapter 4 within this next week! Please review!


	4. Catfight

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione jumped onto the couch and glared at Kitty as she sat down across from her. Kitty looked around uncomfortably and avoided Hermione's gaze.  
  
"How could you?" she angrily exclaimed. "How could you cheat on Ron? With Malfoy???"  
  
Kitty sighed. "I love them both," she whispered. "I am torn by this. It's not like I'm gloating about it."  
  
"No, you're enjoying all the attention, you whore!" Hermione spat.  
  
Kitty gaped at her. "Ok, just cuz Draco dumped you in your 5th year and you wanted him back doesn't mean you have the right to accuse me like that! Everyone knows that you still like him, and they also know you have a crush on Ron, but you're going out with Harry just to be popular and so you can tell everyone you've been down his pants, so I'd think about who the whore is here!"  
  
Hermione gasped. "How dare you? I do not still like Malfoy, and I have never liked Ron! And Harry and I really do love each other!"  
  
"Bullshit," Kitty laughed. "It's all so obvious. Ron even told me that he didn't like you flirting with him, so leave him alone, you bitch!"  
  
"I don't have to take this, not from you!" Hermione yelled. "I don't know how you came up with those lies, but-but I'm not going to tell Ron about your little games, because I don't want to see him get hurt. I hope that you get what you deserve in the end." She turned and stormed off up to the room. Kitty flicked her off as she too headed up to the dorm, but not her own. She headed up toward Ron's room. She quietly opened the door and headed over to Ron's bed. She drew back the curtains and gently nudged him.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" she asked, knowing that he probably wasn't.  
  
"Mmmmhhhh," came the reply. Ron opened one eye and looked up at the face of the one that interrupted his sleep. "Hey beautiful," he tried to smile, but it was overcome by a yawn. "What's bugging you?"  
  
Kitty sighed and sat down next to him. "I just got in a fight with Hermione. I think our friendship might be ruined."  
  
Ron frowned. "I'm sorry baby. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Tears filled Kitty's eyes. "Not really. Just hold me." Ron stretched up and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his shoulder and let all her tears out. Ron knew better than to keep asking what was wrong, so he just pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair. Lying next to Ron, Kitty felt safe and calm. Her tears soon stopped and they fell into a calm, peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron opened his eyes to find Seamus looking down at him with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"So, Ron, you didn't tell us you were gonna have your girl over," he chuckled. "We could have filmed you and made some extra money." Ron smacked him upside the head. "Kidding! I was kidding!" Seamus rubbed the spot where Ron's hand had connected with his head.  
  
Kitty groaned. "What time is it?" she mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"Time to get off of Ron," Seamus joked.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty looked up and noticed that everyone in the dorm was awake. She groaned again and shut her eyes. "I don't think that I'm going to class today."  
  
"Why not? Was your night THAT rough?" This time, it was Ron, Harry, and Kitty that hit him. "Ok, ok! I'll stop! Geez people! I know when I'm not wanted!" And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll just go down to breakfast then," Harry said, and followed Seamus with Dean and Neville doing the same.  
  
"Are you still upset?" Ron asked gingerly.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty replied. She was glad Ron didn't badger her for an explanation of the fight. She leaned on Ron again, just laying there and caressing his shoulder. Ron kissed Kitty's cheek.  
  
"So do you want to skip classes today?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that," Kitty responded, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess Ron and Kitty decided to skip after all," Harry chuckled. Hermione glowered.  
  
"Kitty's such a slut," she murmured. Harry looked at her, shocked.  
  
"What's going on between you two? Kitty spent the night in our dorm last night. I could hear her sobbing. She said you guys got into a fight."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want to waste my talking about it," Hermione growled and turned back to Professor Binns and started listening to him tell them about Warwick the Wounded's rule over the goblins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in his Charms lesson, pouting about the fact that Kitty and Ron hadn't been in Care of Magical Creatures that morning, but he stopped himself. "Get a grip, Draco. You promised that you wouldn't get jealous of Ron," he told himself, but he couldn't help it. The only thing that kept him going that day was that he was going to see Kitty that night in the classroom on the 2nd floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 4! Sorry that it was so short again! I'm having problems coming up with the story line! But don't worry, I will finish this fic! In the next chapter, Kitty and Draco meet again! I might have some more Kitty/Ron too, but I don't know when I will have time to write more. This week is gonna be hectic with school and dance, but hang in there! Thanx to my reviewers DracoGurl (Amanda) and aZnGurl02! It makes my day to get reviews! *hint hint 


	5. She knows

Chapter 5  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Not go to class, that's for sure." Ron laughed and nodded in agreement. They sat there for a while, with Ron stroking Kitty's hair and Kitty gently humming "Say Anything" by Good Charlotte. After a while, Ron gently kissed Kitty's hair. She looked up at him and smiled. His hair was messy, and it looked extremely sexy that way. She let her hand travel down his arm (Ron is shirtless by the way) as she admired his nice biceps. Then her eyes wandered down to linger on his gorgeous pectorals (that's chest for those who don't know) and abs. Her hand moved down to outline the well- toned muscles of his stomach. She looked up into Ron's eyes and felt the energy that was in them.  
  
"You like, huh?" Ron teased.  
  
"Hell yeah," Kitty blurted out, then bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Thought so," Ron laughed. "No one can resist me," he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Kitty laughed and stuck her tongue out at Ron playfully. "Hey, get that tongue back in your mouth or find some better use for it." Ron laughed as he watched Kitty's cheeks burn scarlet. When she finally looked up, she met Ron's eyes and noticed a mischievous glimmer in them. She smiled as she remembered the last time she had seen them sparkle like that. It was the time they had their first kissing session at a party to celebrate a Quiddich victory, so she had a faint idea of what was going to happen next. Ron leaned toward her and locked his lips around hers. Kitty fed off of the kiss and went ahead to deepen it by doing as Ron suggested and finding a better use for her tongue. The kissing got extremely passionate and Kitty suddenly felt her tank top sliding off. She shuddered slightly as she felt Ron's hand move down her back and he began tracing patterns. She ran her fingers through his hair and they soon got lost in the sea of sheets that surrounded them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty's eyes snapped open. 'Damn it, what time is it?' she thought. It turned out to be 6:15. She was supposed to be with Draco 15 minutes ago, but she was so exhausted from that day that she and Ron had gone back to sleep. She quickly jumped out of bed and reached for her clothes when she felt a hand touch her arm. She jerked, slightly startled.  
  
"Where you going, babe?" Ron asked groggily.  
  
"I have to go meet Draco for our Potions tutorial," she answered. "I know, I know," she added as Ron groaned, "but I have to get my Potions grade up. You wouldn't want me staying here for another whole year now would you?"  
  
"No!" Ron yelled out. Kitty giggled and ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"I'll be back around 8," she assured him. She quickly got dressed and rushed toward the 2nd floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth across the room. 'Where is she?' he wondered nervously. He looked up, just in time to see something fly past the door. Then it came back again. The 3rd time, the thing flew in through the door. Draco recognized Kitty as she skidded to a halt grabbing on to the desk to stop herself.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she gasped. "Fell asleep with...my homework." She blushed.  
  
"It's ok," Draco said. "I understand. Ron is your boyfriend after all." He looked down.  
  
"Draco," Kitty gently began. "Hermione knows."  
  
Draco froze. "What?" he asked, pretending to not understand.  
  
"She knows, Draco. She found your note," Kitty looked down.  
  
Draco shook his head. "She couldn't have," he laughed unbelievingly.  
  
"She did, and she confronted me. That's why I wasn't in class today. We got into this huge fight yesterday." Kitty sighed. 'Why does life have to be so hard?' she asked herself.  
  
Draco sat down, shaking his head. 'Why did it have to be Hermione?' he thought. 'If only she didn't still like me...' "Is she going to tell?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No-Well she said she wouldn't so that Ron wouldn't get hurt, but I really don't know. Maybe we'll have to cut our visits short from now on so no one will suspect anything..." she trailed off.  
  
Draco looked down, disappointed. "I guess. I mean, it's for the best and all..."  
  
Kitty raised his chin with her hand. "Yeah, but at least we still have this moment together." She smiled.  
  
Draco looked into Kitty's eyes and finally broke into a smile. "Yeah, at least we have this moment." He leaned toward her and they shared a romantic kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Students, please listen." Kitty, along with the rest of the Great Hall, turned her head in the direction from where the voice was coming from. Professor Dumbledore was tapping his goblet with a spoon.  
  
"Now, as some of you may have heard, there will be a special dance to honor the 7th years before their graduation. The dance will be held the day before the last of school. Unfortunately, not everyone may go. Only 5th years and up are allowed to attend. The curfew will be extended until 3 am, but no later. Now remember, curfew means you must be back in the common room, not your dorms," he added with a twinkle in his eye. "We will elect a boy and a girl to represent the King and Queen of the Graduation Dance. These two do not have to be dating. They might not even be from the same house." A few groans were heard. Dumbledore pretended not to hear. "But they will lead the rest of the students into the final dance of the year, whether they like each other or not. That is all for now," he concluded as he sat down again.  
  
Ron turned excitedly to Kitty. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I wonder who I will ask to the dance," he joked. Kitty playfully elbowed him, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she said in a mock-important voice. "Will you go to the Graduation Dance with me?" She looked at him, pretending to be nervous like she thought he would say no.  
  
Ron grinned. "I'd be honored," he joked. They smiled at each other, their love growing every second.  
  
Kitty quickly glanced over to the Slytherin table, where a pair of blue eyes glanced sadly back at her.  
  
Kitty turned back to Ron and forced a smile. She couldn't help but hurt that Draco was going to go with someone else, or even worse, by himself. But she wasn't even sure if she was really hurting or if she just thought it would be right to feel guilty about playing around like that. She wasn't sure if she cared that much about Draco anymore...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's chapter 5 for ya! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been super busy. I have everything planned out tho, so have no fear! :-D And I might update my exsisting chapters to make them a little longer (I added to the beginning of this one). Thanks to my reviewers, Jacqueline (luv ya), Jai Jai (luv ya 2), Harrysgirl213 (luv ya sis), Dracogirl (luv ya sis), and CASSIE123@bellsouth.net. You guys made my day (*hint hint*) 


	6. The Graduation Dance

Chapter 6  
  
Kitty clenched her hands again. She was extremely nervous about that night, although she wasn't sure why. The weeks had flown by and it was the second to last day of school already and the day of the Graduation Dance. Kitty had passed all of her exams with flying colors. It was only 7, so she still had 3 more hours until the dance officially began, but she was feeling very jittery the whole day and had decided that she might calm down if she got ready early. She set up her make up on the dresser in front of her and went to her trunk to retrieve her dress robes. She set them down on her bed and stood back to admire them. They were royal blue with little silver stars all over. The stars sparkled and glittered on their own, and occasionally, if you were lucky enough, you would see a shooting star zoom across the robes. This was very special because if you saw one, you could make a wish and it would come true (as long as it was somewhat close to being realistic). Kitty started back to the dresser, but before she could take a step, Lavender Brown entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Kitty!" she said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Lavender!" Kitty returned the same friendliness. After Kitty and Hermione stopped talking, she and Lavender had become very close. "Are you coming to get ready for the dance too?"  
  
"Yeah," Lavender giggled. "I need to look acceptable for Seamus, but you really do need to look good, and not just for Ron. You don't want to have messy hair for when you get elected the Queen of the 7th years," she teased.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kitty laughed. "There's no way that I'm going to get chosen for that, but maybe you will. Everyone likes you."  
  
"Everyone likes YOU, Kitty! Not just the Gryffindors, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs adore you too. Even the Slytherins have nothing bad to say about you!"  
  
"Oh, stop," Kitty pretended to be embarrassed.  
  
"You know it's true," Lavender laughed at her friends humorous actions. "Now come on. I just had the perfect idea of how we should do your hair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now 9:30. Lavender and Kitty were completely ready. Kitty had her robes on, and her nails were painted silver to match. Lavender had helped her with her hair and make up. Kitty's hair was pulled back into a half bun and the rest of her hair gently fell around her face in soft ringlets. Her make up consisted of sparkling blue eye shadow, soft pink lipstick, light blush, and blue mascara. She sparkled from head to toe. Lavender sighed and looked content with her work. As she was putting a final hair into place, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Lavender and Kitty yelled in unison. The door creaked open and Seamus peeked inside.  
  
"Lavender, you look beautiful," he said, then turned to Kitty and gasped. "Kitty, you-you're..." Lavender gave him a playfully evil look and he recovered. "Umm, Kitty, you look nice too."  
  
Kitty giggled and gave Seamus a kiss on the cheek. He was one of her best friends along with Lavender and Harry (Ron is one too...that's common sense though).  
  
"Have fun you two," she said, winking, as she walked out to look for Ron. She scanned the common room, but the only red hair that stuck out among the sea of purples, pinks, greens, blues, and other colors of robes belonged to Ginny, who was hand in hand with Colin. Kitty made her was through the crowd and then up to the boys' dormitory. She pushed the door to Ron's room open and walked in. Ron stood in front of his mirror (yes, guys have mirrors too), playing around with his hair. Kitty watched him in silence, stifling her giggles. Finally, Ron decided that he was satisfied with the result and turned around. Kitty couldn't resist. She jumped forward at him and said, "Boo!"  
  
Ron jumped about 6 feet back, falling onto his bed. "Damn it, you scared me!" he exclaimed. Kitty giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to stutter between her fits of laughter. She was nearly falling over because she was laughing so hard, so she supported herself on a post of Ron's bed. Ron took this opportunity to grab Kitty by the waist and pull her down with him. Her laughter got even more intense as Ron started tickling her. He finally had mercy on her and stopped, letting Kitty catch her breath. After a while, Ron glanced at Kitty to find that she was intensely staring at him. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before they shared a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, the door opened again revealing Harry in his emerald green robes.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but we're all heading down to the dance now, you guys wanna join us?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Ron answered as he helped Kitty up and they headed downstairs together, Ron and Kitty holding hands, towards the celebration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gryffindors entered the Great Hall together and gazed in awe at the wonderful decorations around them. The only other time that the hall was this beautiful was when they were in their 5th year (Kitty hadn't been there) and they went to the Winter Dance. Ron had gone with Lavender and had ended up with Hermione, but they didn't talk about it much. Ginny and Colin headed for the dance floor at once, and soon so many others followed them that you could no longer see Ginny's pale pink robes and Colin's deep red ones. Seamus and Lavender headed off their own way too, leaving the four of them (Harry, Hermione, Kitty, and Ron) together. Kitty scanned the room for Draco, but there were so many people there that it was nearly impossible to find anyone. Hermione gave Kitty an evil stare and Kitty pretended not to notice. Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and smiled sympathetically at Kitty. She returned his smile, then turned to Ron.  
  
"Shall we, love?" she asked in a loud voice so Hermione could hear.  
  
"Yes, let's," Ron answered. They always pretended to be upper-class nobility just for the fun of it, so they talked that way a lot.  
  
As Kitty and Ron separated from Hermione and Harry, Kitty heard Hermione grunt her disapproval at the couple. Kitty flipped her the bird behind her back and she heard Hermione whine at this, but she also heard Harry trying to hide his giggles so that he too wouldn't have to get yelled at by his unfriendly girlfriend.  
  
Kitty and Ron danced their hearts out for 2 hours nonstop. Finally agreeing to take a break, they made their way through the crowd of people to the refreshment center. Ron grabbed 2 butterbeers, handed one to Kitty, and lead her over to a chair. They sat down and talked about little nothings that were on their minds. Finally Ron brought up a topic that no one in their year (except Hermione) had wanted to talk much about: what they were going to do after Hogwarts.  
  
"So what are you thinking about doing after tomorrow? I mean with your life," he added.  
  
Kitty shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure," she said. "I might go into training to become an Auror. You know, Professor Black told me that I should look into it."  
  
"Why don't you just call him Sirius?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Ugh, habit. Anyways, what about you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said, "If things work out the way I hope, then..."  
  
"Then what?" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, but seeing the hurt look on Kitty's face added, "You'll find out soon, I promise." She smiled. "I was also thinking about taking up Quiddich professionally."  
  
They smiled at each other again. "Come on," Kitty said, and they headed out to the dance floor once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like only moments passed when Dumbledore's magically magnified voice boomed out over the crowd.  
  
"Ok everyone," he began. "Time to vote for Graduation King and Queen. If everyone would please take out their wands. Now, first we will vote for King. Would each house please decide on one candidate and send their name into the air in the colors of your house using your wands?"  
  
At once, a green and silver name shot into the air. "We have a Slytherin candidate," Dumbledore announced. "Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Kitty stood on the tips of her toes trying to get a glimpse of Draco, but all she could see was his blonde hair before it was swallowed up by the crowd gathering around him. Next came the Gryffindor name.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out.  
  
A Ravenclaw name was soon shot up, followed by "Justin Finch-Fletchey" from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Ok, time to vote!" Dumbledore said excitedly. "Please shoot up the color of the house that the person that you wish to win is in."  
  
Immediately, a thousand wands went off. There was a lot of reds and yellows, but also tons of greens and silvers.  
  
"We have a tie," Dumbledore announced. "Please vote now for either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy."  
  
This time, you could tell the difference. It was clear that the people wanted Draco Malfoy as Graduation King.  
  
"Congratulations Draco!" Dumbledore beamed. "Now, please nominate a queen."  
  
From the Hufflepuff side came "Susan Bones". "Pansy Parkington" appeared in green. "Padma Patil" was selected from the Ravenclaw house, and finally, "Kitty Jameson" was shot up in red.  
  
"Let's vote again!"  
  
Once more, sparks were shot into the air. There was no competition for Queen. Almost the whole hall was filled with red. Ron beamed at Kitty as she blushed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she made her way toward Dumbledore. On her way, she passed Lavender who yelled, "I told you!" (she yelled because it was loud cuz of the cheering).  
  
She reached the stage and walked up to the old man. He patted her back and muttered a quick congratulations before turning back to the crowd. She turned to her right and noticed that she had been joined by Draco.  
  
"Hey you," he smiled. "Congratulations."  
  
"Hey," she smiled back. "You too."  
  
Professor Sirius Black came up to them and placed a crown on both of their heads, and also gave Kitty a bouquet of white roses.  
  
"Ok, now the King and Queen will lead the rest of the school in the next to last dance of the night," Dumbledore announced.  
  
The music began to play and Kitty and Draco stood there for a moment uncomfortably.  
  
"Come on, let's not set a bad example for everyone," Kitty said.  
  
"You're right," Draco replied. He turned to Kitty and wrapped his arms around her waist. She followed his lead and locked her arms behind his neck as the music began to play. It was a slow, sad, sweet song, almost like Kitty and Draco's relationship. Kitty and Draco rocked back and forth to the sweet music for what seemed like an eternity. They were enjoying what might be their last moment together. That moment was special and it didn't need words. Finally, Draco sensed that the song was coming to an end.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered. "After the dance, meet me up on the 3rd floor by the picture with the vase of flowers. That is, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Sure," she replied, thinking of what she'd tell Ron. "No problem."  
  
As the song ended, Kitty and Draco separated and clapped with the rest of the students. Then Draco headed off of the stage and back to his crowd of Slytherin friends while Kitty headed back toward Ron and the rest of the gang. As Kitty approached Ron, he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Congratulations, baby," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Before they could talk some more, Seamus, Lavender, and Harry all surrounded Kitty, showering her with praise. The only one not joining them was Hermione. She just stood by Harry with a huge pout on her face and glared at Kitty.  
  
Finally, Lavender said, "Hey guys, let's leave the two lovebirds alone. It is the last dance of the year, after all." With that, the last dance started. Everyone paired off and traveled into their own little worlds. Ron and Kitty began their last dance at Hogwarts.  
  
"Kitty," Ron asked nervously. "Will you come with me to the lake after the dance? I have to talk to you about something very important."  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled Kitty closer. Suddenly, Kitty remembered that Draco had asked him to meet her on the 3rd floor. She decided that she would just tell Ron that she needed to say goodbye to a very special person. And with that, she lost herself in the sweet melody of the music as well as the sweet melody that surrounded her and Ron...their beautiful love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There's chapter 6 for ya! Nice and long! I hope to get chapter 7 up by the end of Monday, but if I don't I promise I'll finish the whole story before June 5!!! Please R/R! Thank you to my lovely reviewers: CASSIE123@bellsouth.net and Harrysgirl213. You guys made my day again! 


	7. Priorities

Chapter 7  
  
Kitty turned to Ron.  
  
"Oh, hold on sweetie," she said to him. "I promised someone I'd meet them for a brief goodbye. Promise I'll be right down," she assured Ron as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ok, I have to get something ready anyways," he replied.  
  
With a wave, Kitty turned and walked toward the stairs that led up to the 3rd floor corridor. She wasn't worried about curfew, because it was only 2:07. She passed up a few paintings that lightened her mood, not that she had been upset or anything. There were a few knights having a party, but the party was over and the red knight was staggering around laughing hysterically while the green knight lay passed out by a tree.  
  
She climbed the last step and turned left toward a coat of armor that stood there, sleeping. She made her way down the corridor and saw Draco at the end of it standing by the picture with a vase of roses. He smiled at her as she approached him.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," he said when she was within hearing range.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you waiting all night, would I?" she joked. "I can't stay long, though. Ron's waiting for me by the lake and he said it was something important."  
  
"This won't take long," Draco said. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Come in here," Draco motioned toward an empty classroom with a couple of desks and chairs.  
  
They entered the room and Kitty sat down. Draco chose to pace back and forth beside a desk.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Kitty asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, don't take this offensively, but..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Kitty asked apprehensively.  
  
"But what's going to happen between us?" Draco rushed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, a little confused.  
  
"I mean, tomorrow is graduation. After that, we go on and live our own lives. I want to know where I stand on your list of priorities."  
  
Kitty thought for a moment, taken aback. She hadn't expected this, but she was not angry with Draco.  
  
"You-you're a great friend, and I love you, but..." this time she trailed off. "But I don't think I have as special a connection with you as I do with Ron." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't hate her. Draco was deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," he started slowly. "It's just...well can you give this some more thought and tell me your final decision tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty replied. She was relieved that she had until tomorrow to think about this. She was halfway through with the important things. Now all she had to do was find out what Ron had wanted her for.  
  
"Is that all Draco?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Basically," he answered.  
  
"Well..." Kitty hesitated.  
  
"Wait, I have something for you," Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He smiled shyly. "I thought I'd get this for you. It's so that you'll never forget me when we don't see each other anymore."  
  
"Aww," Kitty sighed as she reached out for the box. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a ruby shaped like a rose. Kitty gasped. "Oh Draco! It's beautiful! You're so sweet!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, followed by a sweet kiss. He pulled away uncertainly.  
  
"Listen, I know you have to go and meet Ron, but I just wanted to say that I know things have changed between us, and we're not the people we used to be, but I just want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what. I'll always be your friend, Kitty."  
  
"Thanks Draco, I'll always be your friend too." She gave him a final hug and turned to head down toward the lake. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco!" she called out, and with that, was gone out of his sight. He looked longingly after her.  
  
"Kitty Jameson," he said out loud. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I would do anything for you."  
  
After a few moments when he was sure that Kitty was gone, Draco followed suit. He was going to go down to the lake and hear what Ron had to say to her. Draco had to see how Kitty acted with Ron to figure out which course of action to take. He needed to know...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 7. I'm sorry it's short, but I had no idea what else I wanted Kitty and Draco to talk about. The next chapter is longer, I promise. It's also super sweet, just like the last chapter of the whole story (chapter 9; I have it ALL planned out). Check back sometime next week! Oh, and I guess I'll thank DracoGirl even though she only reviewed 2 times, but she's my "sis" and I don't want her stupid lil shun wall up on me, so there, Amanda, are you happy? 


	8. A Proposal

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Sorry about the song in this chapter. I just love that movie and I wanted to put it in here. Oh, and forgive me about the other song too. I thought it went perfectly with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: See the end of the fic...I don't want to ruin the songs for anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the main entrance. On her way, she passed through the Great Hall where Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were cleaning up after the dance. They noticed Kitty and waved her over.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Kitty! Congratulations!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Kitty smiled. Sirius was one of her favorite teachers.  
  
"Yes, good job," Remus added. Remus was like a father to her. Her parents had died in a plane accident 5 years ago. "Oh, and aren't you supposed to meet Ron by the lake?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Kitty wondered.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out when you make it to the door," Sirius smiled slyly.  
  
Kitty gave them a curious sideways look, then headed toward the door. When she got there, she gasped. There lay a single rose petal and above it written in smoke were the words, "Kitty, follow the roses to my heart." She smiled. No need to guess who did this. It was obviously Ron. She looked down and noticed the rose petals continued on into the darkness, but as she approached a petal, it would light up, showing the next one behind it. Finally, kitty made it to the end of the trail of petals and discovered a bouquet of red roses on the ground. She kneeled down and picked them up, smelling their sweet odor. She smiled, thinking how sweet Ron was. As if on cue, Ron came out from behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey, baby," he said. He was still in his dress robes and his hair was messy due to the light breeze that was blowing at the moment.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Ron! What you've done is amazing!"  
  
"Well, I try," he joked.  
  
Kitty laughed, then walked over to Ron. "You do a very good job," she cooed.  
  
"Are you sucking up to me?" he grinned.  
  
"Oh yes, you know it. I have to suck up to you, you sexy thing," she rolled her eyes.  
  
Ron laughed and pulled Kitty in for a romantic kiss. At that moment, Draco came sneaking up behind a tree and watched them. Kitty returned it, then pulled away. "Am I here for something?" Kitty pretended to wonder.  
  
"Only because your loving boyfriend has something to ask you."  
  
Kitty's heart began to pound. 'What's up with all these questions today?' she wondered. "Ok, ask away," she said.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Well, first I want to tell you something."  
  
Kitty tilted her head and looked at Ron, waiting in anticipation.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and began singing softly.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more.  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything?  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time. Come what may,  
  
Come what may,  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Kitty smiled and began singing the next verse.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you.  
  
Ron joined in and began singing in tune with Kitty as Draco watched in amazement and wonder.  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
  
No river too wide.  
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side.  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide,  
  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may,  
  
Come what may,  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may,  
  
I will love you...  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Kitty and Ron stood there for a few moments, holding hands and staring deeply into each others eyes. Then Kitty leaned in to kiss Ron, but he pulled away. She looked at him confused. Ron sighed.  
  
"Kitty," he began, looking into her eyes with deep sincerity.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she looked back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ron," At this, Draco edged closer to hear more.  
  
"I love you more than you can imagine," Ron said. Then, taking a deep breath, he said, "I love you more than life itself."  
  
Kitty just stared, speechless. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she couldn't believe that she was hearing this.  
  
"Kitty," Ron said kneeling down on one knee, but never letting go of Kitty's hand. Kitty's breathing got faster as she suspected what was coming next. Draco gripped the tree bark in anticipation. "I love you more than anything else in the world, and I would love it if you would become my wife after the graduation tomorrow. Kitty Jameson, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a blue box out of his pocket and opening it to expose a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Kitty looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. Now was the time to sort out her priorities. 'Think, Kitty, think,' she told herself. 'You love Ron more than anything else in the world too,' a voice inside her said, and her decision was clear.  
  
"Ron, you mean the world to me. I would love to marry you."  
  
Ron's smile could not be described in words, and neither could Draco's heartbroken look. Kitty pulled Ron up and gave him an enormous embrace, which he returned gladly.  
  
"Come on," he grinned, "let's go tell everyone the great news."  
  
Kitty smiled in agreement, and hand in hand, they disappeared into the castle. Draco looked after them, then sank down against the tree. He was too heartbroken for words, but he understood that Kitty loved Ron more than she ever did him. He looked after Kitty once more, then began to sing very quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you.  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you.  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said.  
  
And I never wanna do this again.  
  
Heartbreaker...  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time.  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine.  
  
Heartbreaker,  
  
I'm addicted to you...  
  
Draco sadly trailed off. "I love you Kitty, but this is for your own good," he said aloud. "And mine too," he added as he formed a plan of action in his mind. 'Kitty might be hurt, but it's for the best,' he told himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything to do with it other than Kitty Jameson, and I don't own "Come What May"...Moulin Rouge people do. And I don't own "Addicted" either. Simple Plan does.  
  
A/N: That's chapter 8 for ya! Please review! One more chapter left! Hope you enjoyed this while it lasted! And the spacing is finally fixed! YAY! 


	9. Graduation Pt 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Kitty opened her eyes lazily to find Ron leaning over her. She smiled.   
  
"Hey," she murmered groggily. "What time is it?"   
  
"Time to get up," Ron answered. "It's our last day here, remember?"   
  
Kitty sighed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."   
  
Ron gasped, pretending to be shocked. "How could you forget?" he stuttered.   
  
Kitty laughed. "Well, with all of yesterday's events, I can't think of anything else," she smiled, winking.   
  
Ron grinned and plopped down on the bed next to Kitty. She cuddled up in his arms and they lay there for a few moments, with Ron stroking Kitty's hair.   
  
"I love you," Kitty whispered.   
  
"I love you too," Ron whispered back, kissing Kitty's hair. Suddenly, the door opened and in pranced Hermione, looking disguisted at the sight of them.   
  
"Harry said to meet him in the common room in 15 minutes," she spat, then pranced back out. Ron and Kitty looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. After they calmed down, both of them got up and went to get themselves ready for their final day at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kitty, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing in the common room. They were the last ones there, as everyone else was already downstairs saying their goodbyes and taking pictures. Ron and Kitty were holding hands, looking at each other uncomfortably, as Hermione was giving them her usual stares. It was Harry who broke the silence.  
  
"Congratulations you two," Harry said. "I hear you guys are engaged." Of course, Harry knew this already. He had been the first one Ron had told. Hermione, however, was unaware of the circumstances.  
  
"You--you are?" she stuttered. "Since when?"  
  
"Since last night," Kitty beamed.  
  
"How can that be? Last night I saw you with Draco!" Hermione accused.  
  
"We were saying our goodbyes," Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"But you...you kissed him!" Hermione screamed. There was a short moment of silence as Ron gave Kitty a confused look. Kitty took a deep breath.  
  
"He--he gave me a necklace. I kissed him, yes, but it was brotherly," Kitty lied.  
  
"Brotherly my ass," Hermione growled. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Ron, Kitty, go on down to the Great Hall. We'll be down in a sec. I have to talk to Hermione ALONE," Harry said. Ron shrugged, but he and Kitty did like Harry asked. Kitty had a feeling that Hermione wasn't going to be very happy with what Harry was going to say to her, but she kept her mouth shut. When she and Ron reached the Great Hall, the first person to greet them was Seamus. He spun Kitty around, then gave Ron a hearty slap on the back.  
  
"Congratulations!" he exclaimed after Kitty and Ron had stopped laughing. "I'm so happy for you two!"  
  
"Seamus, you seem to be more excited about this whole thing more than we are," Ron said. The three of them laughed.  
  
"Well, I was kinda thinking about asking Lavender the same thing," Seamus said.  
  
"Go for it!" Kitty and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Hah, she'll think I'm joking," Seamus laughed nervously. "But what the hell, I'll amuse myself. Oi, Lavender!" he called out.  
  
"Yes, Seamie?" she walked over.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, stop kidding with that kind of stuff," she giggled, but then stopped. "Oh, were you serious?"  
  
"See?" he said to Ron. "I told you."  
  
"Aw, I'm kidding too!" Lavender cooed. "I'd love to," she replied, wrapping her arms around Seamus's waist. "We could even have a double wedding with Kitty and Ron!"  
  
"Good idea!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Yay!" Seamus cried out. "I'm engaged!"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Although I do have to admit...Ron's proposal was a little more romantic," she teased.  
  
"What??" Seamus cried out.  
  
"KIDDING!" Lavender comforted him. "Just kidding! Your proposal was very sexy."  
  
"Hah, I knew it! Take that Ron!"  
  
Lavender sighed and rolled her eyes. "I still think you got a more romantic proposal," she whispered to Kitty, and Kitty laughed. "Congrats!" she said audibly to Ron and Kitty.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said. "You too!"  
  
Lavender smiled, then opened her mouth as to say something, but before she got that chance, Ron yelled out, "Hey Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
The group turned and looked toward the door. Kitty noticed that Harry was holding his hand over his eye. Ron rushed over to his best friend with Kitty, Lavender, and Seamus close behind him. Kitty gently pulled Harry's hand away from his face to expose a swollen, black eye. Kitty gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who did that to you?" she asked.  
  
"My ex-girlfriend," came the reply.  
  
"You broke up with Hermione?" Ron asked incredilously. "No way!"  
  
"No, I dumped him," Hermione burst in. "Especially after the way he talked to me in the common room. He had no right to treat me that way because I have only been the nicest, most caring..."  
  
"Oh my god, shut up!" Kitty burst out. "You have not been nice OR caring!"  
  
Hermione looked at her. "You should be the one to talk you two-tim..."  
  
SMACK. Hermione instantly shut up and brought a hand up to her cheek. Then she turned to give Kitty an evil stare, but Kitty was as shocked as Hermione was. Hermione slowly turned to look at the person that slapped her.  
  
"I'm so sick of you tormenting Harry and ragging on Kitty!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You--you slapped me!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Ron rolled his eyes. (A/N: See Amanda? Ron CAN be sarcastic :-P lol)  
  
"But--but we're supposed to be best friends!" Hermione whimpered, close to tears.  
  
"The Hermione I was best friends with was sweet and caring, unlike you!" Ron burst out.  
  
Hermione stared at him got a moment, then turned to Lavender and Seamus. She opened her mouth as to say something, but closed it again seeing the cold looks the two gave her. Her lip quivered for a moment, then she burst into tears. With her hands over her face, Hermione ran out of the Great Hall. A few people turned and looked at her, but most didn't draw their attention away from their conversations.  
  
Kitty turned back to Harry. "So what happened? What did you say to her?"  
  
"Well after you guys left, I told her off for always getting on your case. I said that she had no right insulting you like that because you were ten times a better person than she was." Harry looked down at his feet, slightly blushing. "I told her it was over and then she kinda punched me and screamed, 'How dare you? You can't break up with me!" I just shook my head and left."  
  
"Wow Harry," Ron said. "I thought I was the only one that hated her."  
  
"Naw, she's been getting on our nerves too," Lavender said, motioning to herself and Seamus.  
  
"I guess it's time we all let her go," a quiet voice behind Kitty said.  
  
The group turned, startled. "Draco!" Kitty exclaimed. "You scared us!"  
  
Lavender and Seamus looked at Draco, then gave an excuse to leave. Ron squirmed at the presence of the Slytherin, but Kitty and Harry smiled at him. Draco didn't smile back. Instead, he looked solemnly at Kitty and her smile flickered.  
  
"Kitty, I really need to talk to you," Draco said seriously. "Sorry Ron, I hope you don't mind if I steal your girl for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," Ron whispered. Kitty's smile faded at the look on Draco's face as she followed him out of the Great Hall. They soon got to a staircase and Kitty paused.  
  
"Draco, where are we going?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"You'll see," he replied.  
  
Kitty frowned. "Sweety, you know I'm engaged, right?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Yes, I was there...I mean, I heard...word travels fast," he quickly covered up.  
  
"Ok," she frowned again as she saw a hint of pain in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.  
  
They continued up the stairs until Draco stopped in front of a too familiar door. It was the abandoned classroom on the second floor. Draco opened the door.  
  
"After you," he said.  
  
Kitty walked in and looked around. The walls looked so bare and empty compared to the usual decorations that covered them put up by Draco to make Kitty smile. Draco walked in after her and closed the door.  
  
"You can sit if you want," Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
"It's ok, I'll stand. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. 'It's going to be ok. This is for the best, even if it will ve hard and painful for both of us' he told himself. "Kitty," he started. "I..." he trailed off. 'I can't do this,' he thought. Draco sighed. "I--I have never...I never loved...you," he forced out. His eyes were focusing on the floor.  
  
Kitty froze. "Wh--what?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
Draco gulped. "I'm sorry. I told you I did only to help me get my mind off of my true love."  
  
Kitty sat there speechless. She felt the tears rising. "And pray tell, who is your true love?" she finally whispered.  
  
"I love..." Draco scanned his mind for a name and it landed on the last person he would even consider falling in love with. "Hermione."  
  
Kitty felt like her stomach had just dropped twenty stories. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. She shook her head softly. "No..." she whispered.  
  
Draco turned away. Kitty looked at him and a new emotion overtook her: uncontrollable anger.  
  
"How could you?!" she burst out. "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
Draco didn't reply. He didn't take his focus off of the wall.  
  
Kitty was trembling with rage. "No wonder you love Hermione. You and her deserve each other!" she yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco turned and looked after her. As she turned the corner, he sunk against the wall and slid to the floor. He leaned his head against the wall and whispered, "I'm addicted to you, heartbreaker..." He sat silently for a moment, then his head fell into his hands and silent tears began to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty didn't stop running until she reached the bathroom. She stopped in front of a mirror and leaned herself on a sink. She stood there breathing heavily for a few minutes as the tears continued to fall, then looked up into her reflection. Her face was red and tearstrained, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She splashed her face with water, and within a few minutes, she managed to calm down. 'I should get back,' she thought. 'The others will start to worry.' She looked at her reflection again and groaned. "I can't go back looking like this," she moaned.  
  
"You're a witch, aren't you darling?" the mirror asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah," she murmered. "Thanks." She took out her wand and muttered, "Facio clenarium", and her face returned to its original, nonpuffy state. She sighed and fixed her hair with another flick of her wand. With one last glance in the mirror, she turned and headed back to the Hall. When she got there, she was instantly greeted by Ron and Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 9. I know I said I would only have one more chapter, but I lied. The last chapter turned out to be so long that I had to break it up into 2, so ch 10 is the final chapter. I hope to type it all up tomorrow before I leave for Hawaii on Saturday. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Luv ya all! 


	10. Graduation Pt 2

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Kitty lied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"We were getting worried because you were gone so long," Harry said. Ron wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist.  
  
"You sure everything's ok, baby?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mhmm," Kitty nodded.  
  
"Well, the carriages will be arriving in about an hour and a half," Harry said casually.  
  
"Damn! Let's get going then!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Ron laughed. "Babe, he said an hour and a half, not two minutes."  
  
"But we still have people to say goodbye to!" Kitty rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
Ron grinned. "Then let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and whisking her away.  
  
"Talk to you later, Harry!" Kitty called out behind her.  
  
"Ron, where are you taking me?" she asked a minute later.  
  
"Dumbledore," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot about him. Good idea," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Ah, Mister Weasley, Miss Jameson...or should I say Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Kitty gave him a warm smile. "I just want to thank you for everything. I would have never been as happy as I've been if it wasn't for you and your amazing school."  
  
Albus smiled. "It has been my pleasure," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said. "If you wouldn't have accepted Kitty's transfer, who knows how miserable I'd be now."  
  
Kitty gave Ron a sweet smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, and thank you for making me the best wizard I can be," Ron added.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two sadly. "I shall miss you both greatly. You have been extremely fun and incredible young students, not to mention loyal. I wish you both luck in your future lives. You must make sure to keep in touch. If not with me, then at least with Hogwarts."  
  
"Of course," Kitty and Ron said in unison. Kitty looked once more at the old man and tears sprang to her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Dumbledore smiled once more and hugged her back. Soon, Kitty pulled away, her face shining with tears.  
  
"I'll miss you so much," she said. "Thanks again." With one last smile, the couple moved to speak with Professor McGonnagal. He looked after them proudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a final wave goodbye to Hagrid, Kitty and Ron went to look for Harry. They had about 10 minutes left before the carriages would arrive. On the way, Ron and Kitty took a few last minute pictures and chatted with friends. They united with Seamus and Lavender, the quartet went on to find Harry. They saw him with Dumbledore. They were engaged in deep conversation. The matter seemed to be important, as the two had been talking for a rather long time. Finally, Harry rushed over.  
  
"Sorry," he gasped. "It was important."  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't talk about it...at least not now anyway. All will reveal itself in time," Harry said with a hint of pain in his eyes. Kitty wondered what could have been bothering Harry, but before she could think more about it, Seamus interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well, the carriages will arrive in a few. Shall we head on out?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said. "Let's go."  
  
As they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry looked back over his shoulder at Dumbledore sadly. The old professor returned his look with pain, but forced a smile and gave the youth a nod of encouragement. Harry smiled back and left with the rest of the group to await the arrival of the carriages.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the group was waiting, two people approached them.  
  
"Hi Harry!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hullo Colin, Ginny," Harry replied.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said softly.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, but no one noticed. Harry had started to develop some interest in the youngest member of the Weasley family ever since Ginny's fifth year when she came back after the summer a beautiful young lady. However, she wasn't the only one who had changed. Colin Creevey had also turned from an annoying, pestering brat into a handsome, charming youth. That year, Ginny and Colin had declared their love for each other and had started dating. They had been together ever since, and Harry hadn't been able to do anything about his interest, so he turned to Hermione.  
  
"How does it feel to be standing next to Hogwarts for your very last time?" Colin asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Awesome, I guess, but a little scary at the same time. It's the real world next."  
  
"You'll be great, Harry, no matter what you do. I know you will," Ginny said, giving Harry a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, blushing once more.  
  
Lavender looked at the two and smiled. 'It's so obvious they like each other,' she thought. Suddenly, a scene flashed before Lavender's eyes. It was a vision. She had never told anyone (other than Seamus) about her secret. She had discovered that she was psychic back in her 6th year during Professor Trewlaney's class.  
  
*Vision*  
  
Ginny was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. Beside her lay a limp body. It was impossible to tell who it was because of the darkness. Harry walked over to Ginny and helped her up. Ginny looked at him with her tear streamed face before melting into him. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.  
  
"We'll get revenge, Ginny. Don't worry," Harry whispered.  
  
*End vision* Lavender looked at Seamus with a nervous frown and mouthed, "Vision." Seamus nodded, frowning as well. No one else noticed. The seven friends stood conversing for a while, but were soon interrupted by the sound of wheels on the dirt path. One by one, they filed into the carriages, each one stopping to glance at Hogwarts for the last time (except for Ginny and Colin). As Harry looked over his shoulder, he noticed some movement in one of the windows and recognized the face to belong to Dumbledore. Pain filled Harry again, but he forced himself to climb into the carriage with his friends. As the last of the group got in, the carriage started off, taking the young adults away from their favorite home forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was pushing to get onto the Hogwarts Express, so it was difficult for the group to stay together. Yelling a quick "See you later!" to Colin and Ginny, the remaining five friends rushed onto the crimson steam engine. They found an empty compartment and quickly closed the door. The group made small talk for a while, then ran out of conversational topics. Seamus and Lavender were huddled together, whispering about what Lavender had seen. Harry stared out the window, deep in thought, while Kitty and Ron cuddled in a corner. A little later, Kitty glanced at Harry. 'He looks so lonely,' she thought.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said. "How about a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Sure. That would be great."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Kitty had gotten through four games when the compartment door opened. Everyone looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought that...never mind. Wrong compartment," he stuttered.  
  
"Looking for Hermione, Draco?" Kitty asked coldly.  
  
"No, I.never mind. Sorry everyone." With that, Draco turned and left.  
  
"He looked really depressed," Harry said. Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. He can go to hell," Kitty said casually.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically, but decided not to push for an explanation. He just turned back to the cards, which at that moment had just exploded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The five of them stepped onto the platform. Harry, Ron, and Kitty turned to face Lavender and Seamus.  
  
"Well, I guess this is bye," Lavender said. "My mom's over there. We're going to try to get her to let Seamie stay with us to plan the wedding." There was a short moment of silence. "Oh, I'm going to miss you all so much!"  
  
"Group hug!" Kitty giggled.  
  
After pulling away from the group hug, Lavender and Kitty embraced.  
  
"I'm so glad I met you," Kitty said.  
  
"Me too," Lavender replied. "Best friends forever!"  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" Seamus interrupted.  
  
"How could I?" Kitty grinned, giving Seamus a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After the group finished their goodbyes, with a final hug from Kitty, Seamus dragged Lavender away.  
  
"There's my mum," Ron said, pointing to a large, red-headed woman. "We've already agreed that you're staying with us."  
  
"Sounds good," Kitty smiled.  
  
Harry groaned. "There's my uncle."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. We'll have you out of there and at the Burrow in no time," Ron assured him.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry grinned. Before he could say another word, however, Ginny ran up.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted them. "Ron, are you almost ready? Mom wants to go."  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec," Ron replied.  
  
"Hang in there, Harry," Kitty smiled, patting his arm. "We'll save you."  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled back. Kitty pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
"Bye guys," Harry groaned after pulling away. "I hope Dudley hasn't grown to the size of a wooly mammoth yet."  
  
Kitty, Ron, and Ginny laughed. "Bye Harry," Ginny said, hugging him. Harry hugged back and the two didn't move for a while, staying in the hug a little longer than regular friends would have. Kitty smiled and pulled Ron away to let the two be alone, waving to Harry as she went. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Kitty greeted her.  
  
"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, hugging Kitty. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Alright," Ron said. "Ginny! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming!" the red-head called back.  
  
As they left King's Cross, Kitty smiled. This was going to be the best summer ever. Or so she thought...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A girl wearing a dark cloak glanced around nervously. Seeing she was alone, she proceeded on her way. Once she was deep in the forest, she took off the cloak covering her.  
  
"So you came," a cold voice said.  
  
"Yes, my lord," the girl replied.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come over to our side. You made the right choice."  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
"With your connections to them, you will be a great servant to me. I will finally have my revenge, and you shall have yours." With that, the voice let out a high, icy laugh. The girl joined in.  
  
"They shall pay," Hermione laughed. "They will all pay."  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! I finally finished! This is the end of Heartbreaker! It seems incomplete, but I had so much inspiration for a sequel that I just couldn't resist. I'll be working on it. Look for it soon: Love Through the Dark Times. (Oh, and hopefully a lot of you noticed all the foreshadowing...it's important and will be explained in the sequel!) Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! 


End file.
